This invention relates to connecting assemblies, especially connecting assemblies which are used to transmit rotational motion of a first member to translational motion of a second member and vice versa. This invention is especially adaptable for connecting a manually rotatable shift lever found on the side of an outboard motor with a vertical shift rod.
Previous attempts to make a linkage for this purpose have resulted in linkages which are either expensive to construct or which will loosen when exposed to excessive vibration. Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor's Name Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,728,320 Kloss December 27, 1955 3,145,688 Kincannon August 25, 1964 4,597,686 Peterson July 1, 1986 ______________________________________